Soldier Baby
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves to go fight for his country and leaves Bella with a secret? Will he find out beofore it's to late? R&R ALL HUMAN OOC! Rated T for possible language. DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL... I JUST TWISTED THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Hey everyone

_**Author's Note- Hey everyone. My name is twilighter5 and this is a story that I thought up randomly one night. In this story everyone is human with their normal pairings. (ExB, EmxR, JxA, ExC) Jacob will not be making an appearance in my story until much later, if at all. Rene and Charlie are not divorced and are living together happily in forks. On my profile there will be a list of who is related to whom. **_

BPOV

"Bella??" I heard Rosalie's voice echoed throughout the house. _Crap._ I thought to myself. I forgot that Rose, Emmett and Tyler were coming over today. I quickly got up from the cold bathroom floor and tried to make myself presentable.

"I'll be right out!" I yelled hoping that my voice would sound relatively normal. No such luck there.

"Okay Bella. We're downstairs." Rose's reassuring voice answered. From the tone of her voice it sounded like she knew that something wasn't right.

"Ugh... that's the best I'm going to get." I quietly muttered to myself while beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Auntieeeeeeeeeeeeee Bewaaaaaaa!!" Tyler giggled trying to get our of Emmett's tickling arms. Rose was sitting on the couch watching her two boys with a beautiful grin on her face that only a mother could have. I silently joined her on Edward's favorite leather couch and absorbed the image of Emmett in tickle monster mode. Strange because Emmett is a huge man who can act like a three year old himself but that makes it all the better. I needed to tell Rose now, she's been through this before and would be able to help me easy as 123, or I hope... now to figure out a way to tell her without saying it in front of Emmett.

"Her Rose, can I show you the outfit I bought for the fourth of July party at mom and dad's this weekend?" Even though she already saw the dress, she complied easily understanding the look in my eyes. We walked up to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"Rose... I'm... I'm late. Twice actually." It took her a minute to process all the information and suddenly it clicked together.

"You don't think that..." I cut her off mid sentence.

"Anything's possible. He's only been gone 3 months and that's how long it takes for this thing to happen right?" I whispered.

"I guess... have you taken a test?"

"No, but I have some in my bedside table..."

"Miss always prepared..." Rose mumbled.

"Will you take it with me, I mean, be here when I take it?" I asked closing my eyes. There was no reply, just the quiet rustling of objects.

"Rose what-"

"Take it now and get it over with. I'll be here okay?" Reluctantly I took the box and walked into my master bath. Edward always wanted a large bathroom and he certainly got one. It was about the size of my room in my parent's house, only slightly smaller.

"Now what?" I said loud enough for rose to hear.

"Now we wait." She wandered in and sat next to me on the tub's edge.

"Bella, so... what are you going to do... I mean, with him not being here at all. How are you going to tell him if it does turn out that..." she trailed off.

"I'll write to him. It's our only form of communication except for the occasional phone call. It may not..." I was stopped by a DING.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I lifted up the plus sign and let out a confused sigh.

"What does that mean...? "

RPOV

She's pregnant. Oh. My. God. Bella Cullen is pregnant.

"What does that mean...?" she questioned. A smile broke out over my face.

"Rose?"

"Bella!" I giggled grabbing her hands and began dancing around in circles, "Bella... you're having a baby!"

"Wha-what? It was positive?" She whispered stopping suddenly.

"Yes Bella. This is great news! You're going to be a mother?"

"How is that great news?" she cried before running back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

"Bella?"

"Go away!" she muttered, "I want to be by myself" Knowing how stubborn she could be, I decided to go downstairs and wait.

"Rose, what's wrong with Bella? Is she okay?" Emmett questioned when I came downstairs.

"Everything's fine hon." I replied kissing him on the cheek.

1 hr 22 minutes later

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous! _I thought. She was still upstairs crying the bathroom.

"Emmett? Where's the phone? I need to call reinforcements."

"Why..??" he murmured while reluctantly handing his blackberry over. Dialing the number I replied, "I'll tell you in a minute. Alice!"

APOV

"Jazz, the movie starts in 15 minutes and we're going to be late if we don't speed up!" I groaned leaning my head back against the headrest.

"Fine... I'll go a little faster." he muttered. "Why exactly-"

_Big girls don't cry, don't cry don't cry don't cry_

"Hold that thought... Hello?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Hey, its Rose, can you come over to Bella and Edwards. Bella's having a meltdown and locked herself in the bathroom."

"Why...?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Hurry." BEEP. She hung up on me. Hmph.

"Jazz, turn around. We've got to get to Bella's."

"But the movi—"

"JUST GO! SOMETHINGS WRONG! WITH BELLA SO. GO! FORGET THE MOVIE!" we spun around on the empty highway and began in the other direction. The car was filled with a uncomfortable atmosphere. I know I snapped at him and it partially was because I wanted to go and see this movie, the other, I needed to know what the hell Bella was doing that could be so important to ruin my movie Friday with Jasper.

"Sorry Jazzy." He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"It's okay Alice. Let's go see what's wrong with Bella." he replied, reaching for my hand. This better be good.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

RPOV

"What's the emergency?" Alice asked immediately after walking though Bella's front doorway. Good, she came and got here rather quickly.

"Um guys, we need to talk." I stated.

"Seriously Rose we all already know that. Clue us in on the meltdown this time."

"Rose, she had another meltdown? It's not about Edward again because if she's crying over another picture I might..." my husband began.

"Emmett give me a second to talk here okay?" I yelled cutting him off, "Now, Bella received some rather, important news this morning and she is locked up in the master bathroom at the moment."

"Is it bad news?" Jasper asked.

"Personally, I think it is the best thing that has ever happened to her but, she thinks it is the worst and that is why she's crying in the bathroom." Blank faces stared back at me urging me for more information.

"Bella... she's um... she's pregnant."

"She's what?"

"Pregnant"

"Oh my gosh... but Edward's not here to... and that... is that why... oh my goodness." Alice stuttered standing up.

"Dawdy can ou pway twucks wif me?" Tyler managed to ask why toddling into the livingroom holding two fire trucks.

"No right now. Here, you want to watch Thomas?" Emmett asked bringing Tyler back into Bella's den.

"Alice, lets go talk to her... Alice?" I already could hear banging on the door upstairs and wasn't surprised when I saw my pixie of a friend creating all the racket.

"Bella, it's Rose, come out so we can talk to you."

"It isn't a bad thing Bella. This is a miracle!" Alice exclaimed.

"Go away. He's not here and I cant do this on my own."

"You wont be doing it on your own though. You have me Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and your parents to help you. What do you think Edward would be feeling right now? Would he want you to be hiding in the bathroom when you should be celebrating the beginning of your motherhood?" I asked though the door.

"N-N-no." Bella sniffled, "I'm happy but I'm scared."

"Then come out so we can talk to you. You're going to be a great mother... there's nothing to be scared about." Alice added.

"O-o-okay" The toilet seat creaked and there were footsteps clinking against the tile.

"Rose!" she squeaked before I heard a thud.

"Bella? Bella!?" Alice and I screamed banging on the door. The door was still locked and Bella wasn't responding.

"Alice stay here... I'm getting the boys." I ran down the stairs and into the licing room screaming.

"EMMETT!!"

"What?!"

"I need to get the door down... I think she passed out."

"Shit" he said. Jasper and Emmett both jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs two at a time, myself following suit.

"Bella?" Jasper began.

"Heads up Bella I'm coming in!" Emmett bellowed while running into the door. He kicked it and in one single blow the door was off the hinges and lying on the floor next to Bella."

"Alice, call Dad and Jasper call 911 now!" Emmett yelled taking charge of the situation.

"Should be bring her downstairs?" I asked.

"No, leave her... let the paramedics move her, I don't want to make it worse." This was the first time I've ever seen Emmett like this and I'm glad his father was a doctor or else we all would've been screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Oh my lord. What happened?" I heard a motherly voice question.

"She passed out." I heard Emmett mutter.

"Is that... is that a baby monitor?" I heard her voice squeak.

"Um...yea." Rose whispered. She was obviously the closest to me by the sound of her voice.

"Is she..." Esme trailed off.

"Yep she's--"the little pixie giggled.

"I'm pregnant" I mumbled incoherently. Slowly I opened my eyes to see myself lying in a white hospital room. I didn't need to ask, I've been here so many times before. The hard bed, the creepy emptiness of the room... I basically live here. Around the room people were everywhere. Leaning against the farthest wall was Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was holding his sister down, pressing down on her shoulders and thankfully he was doing so, unless she would be bouncing through the ceiling by now. Jasper was just giving me an apologetic smile for either the fact that I'm going to be a single pregnant mother or for his fiancés behavior. Either way it was helpful. Sitting on one side of my bed in a chair that couldn't be comfortable was Rosalie and on the other side on a long green couch was Esme and my mother, Rene. Almost hidden in the corner of the room was my father, looking like he was about the kill somebody.

"Hi everyone." I stated weakly. Everyone continued staring at me like I had two heads.. except for Alice and Rose.

"Good evening Bella!" Carlisle sang as he walked into my room. Of course, my father-in-law was my doctor. It couldn't get any worse then that. "Hello everyone!" he continued.

"Um... hi." I said looking up only to look back down when I was blinded by strong white lights.

"Carlisle, am I really... you know... pre"

"Pregant?" Alice offered.

"Yes, thank you. That." Carlisle just looked at me smiling a great big wide smile.

"Yes Bella dear. You are indeed pregnant congradulations!" he said,. still using that sing-song voice. Everyone was silent as Carlisle checked my IVs.

"Bella. Who's is it? It cant be Edwards." somebody suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at me father.

"Bella... Edward's been gone for sometime now. I'm not mad at you... I just to know who's the father so I can beat the crap out of him for you."

"Dad!"

"Seriously tell me! I deserve to know who will be helping you support this child!"

"Children and Charlie, they I believe are indeed Edward's."

"But how? He's been gone for two months. Clearly she should've known by now, don't you think?"

"DAD! How could you believe that I of all people, your daughter, would cheat on my HUSBAND!?" I screamed making the monitors go wild.

"IT'S THE ONLY REASONABLE EXPLANATION DEAREST DAUGHTER! THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD BE PREGNANT UNLESS IT ISNT EDWARD'S!" he bellowed. Suddenly I burst into tears and Rose, Alice, Esme and Rene were by my side in less then a second.

"ENOUGH CHARLIE!" Carlisle said stepping in, "SHE IS ONLY 8 WEEKS PREGNANT WHICH MAKES SENSE SINCE EDWARD LEFT 10 WEEKS AGO! ITS JUST THE AMOUNT OF TIME NEEDED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN SO LET IT BE!" tears from Carlisle fatherlyness only caused the tears to flow faster.

"It is his Bella?" Charlie whispered, obviously embarrassed because of his little outburst.

"D-dad. O-o-of course it's Edwards. What kind of person do you think I am?" I stuttered through my tears.

"How are you going to do this Bella?" he continued, "Without Edward here, you're all by yourself. You cant do this alone... you don't have financial aid to help you and making money teacher 3rd graders isn't going to pay for everything. Doctors and baby supplies get expensive sweetie." This only caused a fresh wave of tears to fall and for the girls to start wiping them away.

"Charlie! How can you say something like that? She's struggling enough, don't add unnecessary stress!" my mother exclaimed.

"Rene, this is necessary though!" he stated.

"Mom... he's... he's right. I-I-I can-n-n-t d-o-d-o this on-n my-y o-w-own. I can't do this." I cried.

"Bella. Darling. You underestimate your family. You won't be on your own. We'll be there every step of the way to help you through this. Whatever you need we'll get! I promise... you deserve this in every way possible. Your going to make a wonderful mother, I've seen the way you've handled Tyler. Your wonderful. Don't worry." Emse soothed as if I was a 5 year old girl whose doll's arm had fallen off because her brother pulled it off to be funny. (**A/N- True story**)

"Thanks..." Suddenly a high pitched alarm sounded making me jump.

"Sorry guys, I've got to meet with my flower coordinator. I've got to go. Jazz, you can stay if you want." Alice quickly said. Suddenly something clicked in my head.

"Oh my god Alice! Your wedding! I'm going to be fat!" I screamed. Surprisingly Alice just laughed.

"Silly, don't worry. I would want you to be there if you had two heads and one hundred eyes. I don't think a baby belly will cause too much harm, if not make the family pictures even more beautiful since there will be a pretty woman carrying another Cullen in it." She winked at me, "Oh, and think about how much fun I'm going to have picking out a maternity bridesmaids dress!" I could only laugh at that.

"Fine. Go... have fun and don't pick anything I'm allergic to." I said.

"Or anything she'll want to eat!" Emmett boomed. "Who knows what kind of things she'll be craving in the next months!" The entire room burst into laughter and you could hear Alice's musical laughter as is faded down the hallway.

"Thanks guys... now I have one problem. I've still got to tell Edward..." The room fell quiet again as we all went into deep thought. How and when would I tell him...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG you guys

**A/N: OMG you guys! You are the best readers EVER! I personally didn't think story was going to get such a great response out of you guys, but thank you so much! Just to let you fabulous people know, my reviews will be always in the afternoon, early evening since I have school during the day and with excessive amounts of hw, I will try my best to keep this going at a steady pace. I wasn't going to update again tonight but because of the responses I got, here you go. I wrote this out and it just flowed through my fingers and onto the keys so... Thanks again for all the support! On with the read...**

Chapter 4

EPOV (Yes, of course! Edward! How could I not put this in?!)

The place where I was staying was just... how can I say this... sucky. It's hot and damp, sticky and jam packed with people. Being in the middle of nowhere with people I barely know is bad. I'd much rather be sitting on the couch with my Bella, watching a movie and eating popcorn then here, but hey... at least I'm keeping her safe. I completely trust Rose and my mother to take care of her. My only concerns are Alice and Emmett. I have no idea what pranks my big boulder of a brother could be pulling on my beautiful, stunning wonderful wife. Also, I don't want to know what kind of torture Alice may be getting away with. Even though she knows that my wife hates shopping and makeovers she insists... it's like I married a life sized Barbie.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Yes sir?" I replied standing up.

"Mail." The boy, who looked a little younger then myself answered. "Oh, and please, call me Jake." I quickly grabbed my letter and was surprised at how thick it was. I had been gone fore 2 and a half months and I had gotten at least 2 letters from everyone but Bella. I understand how this could be hard for her, but the least she could do was write.

_Dear father to be, _

I stopped right there and re-read Bella's opening sentence... father to be... is she?

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but life around here has been hectic. With the school taking on kids from La Push because of some fires, I've been extremely busy because I have about 35 kids in my class alone. Trust me, 35 8 year old kids in one room with each other isn't what it's cracked up to be. I've been with the family a lot over the past weeks just enjoying spending time with them and preparing for the holidays. They're only five months away so I need to be prepared; D (I know, I know... it's early but I can't help but get into the Christmas spirit!!) Tyler is growing fast and is looking a lot like Emmett. He's adorable, the way he acts like him. He is a combination of both, bringing out the good in each. (P.S. he's a two year only prankster) Esme and Carlisle miss you tons which is only causing them to love you more and more each day. Alice is going crazy with wedding plans and insists on getting married during the winter in the middle of January since that is when Jasper and he met 'so many years ago'. Life in the small town of Forks is the same. Rainy and green, but I love it all the same. Oh! Did I mention that Alice's boutique is making lots of money in Port angels and she is considering opening another shop in Seattle to gain more business. We've got to keep our eyes on this one, she's going to become famous I tell you._

_Now onto bigger news, about the opening line... I'm pregnant! I know it's a shock and I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner, but personally I needed to get used to the idea of becoming a mother of 2 myself. Even though it is early, Carlisle said that there e indeed two in there and that they are developing quite nicely. Anyways, I found out when I was 8 weeks along and I passed out (not because of shock, but because I was dehydrated because I couldn't keep anything down... stupid morning sickness!) I can go on for hours and hours on end about my life right now, but I'm going to be cutting it short. I have a baby bump right now and I am going to be going to Carlisle and Esme's for my birthday in two weeks... ugh another year older BLAH! I've got to go now, my class is coming back from lunch and I will talk to you later. _

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Mrs. Edward Cullen (Bella) 3_

_P.S- I will be sending you pictures of myself and the kids as the pregnancy goes on. I cannot wait to here from you! (The latest pictures are in the back of this envelope!)_

"Hey um dude, you're um... kind of crying. You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah... everything's... fine. Just some unexpected news from home. No big deal." I whispered wiping my face with the back of my hand. Sure enough there was a wetness coming back with it.

"You um... you want to talk about it? I'm here if you want to talk." Jake stated firmly.

"No, I'm good. Don't want to get you in any trouble. Thanks."

"Okay..."

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you..."

"Jacob Black. Talk to you later." He replied, walking out my quarters. I thought for a second.

"Hey, Jake?!" I yelled after him.

"Yeah?"

"You got a second?"

I told Jacob the long story short and he really didn't have anything to say. I don't blame him; I wouldn't want him to deal with this as much as I didn't. At least I knew I could trust someone with my secrets for now. I'm going to need a friend when this gets harder and harder to deal with.

"O... your wife is back home is Washington, pregnant with twins while you're here in the middle of nowhere? Man... I'm sorry dude. I-I don't know what to say!"

"It's fine, I don't need sympathy." It was my entire fault that I was leaving Bella to deal with the pregnancy all alone, dealing with the pain, the cravings, and the shopping with Alice. At least I would have been able to prevent one of those things... the pain. I could help her with that... the craving would obviously come no matter what and there is no stopping Alice.

"Hey, where you from in Washington? My family lives in La Push, my sister works at the local school there. Apparently, it just burned down and their working in forks along with them teachers. She teaches 3rd grade there."

"Are you kidding me?!" I laughed, "I'm from Forks, and my wife Bella teaches 3rd grade at the Forks elementary school."

"Wait... Bella as in, Isabella Cullen?"

"Yea that's her."

"Hahaha. I just got a letter from my sister Rachel and she said she's working with a woman names Isabella Cullen. Wow, small world isn't it. My dad actually used to be good friends with Charlie before their fight." Jacob replied. I've heard from Charlie about his ex- best bud Billy, but never thought to out the connection together... there were so many Blacks out there. It really is a small world.

**5 almost 6 pages guys... hope you enjoyed. I'll post again tomorrow! Thanks! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Life has been moving slower then ever. The school offered me a leave in 2 and half months. They're trying to find an assistant replacement to help my co-teacher from la push, Rachel. News from Edward was good. As I drove down the familiar wooden passage leading to the Cullen's white mansion, I thought about all the times that I have driven up this wooded path. The first time I drove up this path I thought that the Cullen's may have been vampires or something. I always laughed at that thought. Edward's family is most diffidently the complete opposite type of people then any vampires I could imagine. This is also where Edward proposed to me... in our meadow somewhere deep inside the woods. Slowly, I drove my car up the driving leading to the front of the 'house' and got out of the Volvo.

"Awnty BEWWA!!" I heard Tyler scream only to see him running down the driveway and leaping into my arms.

"I haven't sween yow en forevwer!"

"I know, I missed you so much!" I exclaimed faking my enthusiasm.

"Happy biwthday!"

"Thanks big guy."

"BELLA!!" Emmett boomed running down the driveway just as his son did; only he didn't look so cute doing it. Surprisingly he only wrapped me into a soft hug, not one of his famous bear hugs.

"Can we go to the back I want to see everyone?" I whispered into his chest. We quickly walked into the backyard where everyone was standing, chatting.

"Bella- OMG!! BABY BUMP!" Alice screeched coming over and giving me hug. I made my rounds and sat down next to Jasper, the only calm one of the group.

"See! I told you she was going to need-" Alice hissed at Rose trying to scowl while bouncing out of excitement which only caused Rosalie to burst into laughter.

"You're looking good Bella. How do you feel?"

"Hm... thanks Jazz, lets see... other then the normal problems and the pregnancy problems I'm doing and feeling the best I can." Jasper only smirked at my comment and went back to his phone. Soon enough, the family started a soccer game across the lawn; Emmett, Rose, Tyler and Esme vs. Alice, Jasper and Esme. Normally Edward would be with Alice and Jasper which leaves me as ref. I watched as they ran up and down the field, kicking the ball back and forth and Tyler would always score the goals... when he played they always went real easy so he could score. The game went on for 20 minutes; ending after Tyler tripped over Emmett's and started crying.

"Hey. No. Crying. What did I tell you about crying?" Emmett warned. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head looking her son up and down.

"Where does it hurt?" Rose asked getting down on his level. Without speaking he pointed to his knee. Slowly, Rose pulled his pant leg up and gasped. He was bleeding and desperately needed a band-aid, a BIG Band-Aid.

"See Rose there's nothing wron- holy shit." Emmett said scooping his son into his arms and plopping him on the table. I stood back from the group trying to stay out of the way while Esme, Rose and Alice ran around looking for a band-aide and Emmett and Jasper trying to calm Tyler down.

"Bella, what is going on?" an amused voice whispered behind me, taking me by surprise. I was most diffidently not expecting that voice to be here and quickly turned around gasping at what I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously...

_"Bella, what is going on?" an amused voice whispered behind me, taking me by surprise. I was most diffidently not expecting that voice to be here and quickly turned around gasping at what I saw._

_--_

"Carlisle! I didn't expect you to come... I thought you had to work!" I said, excited wrapping my arms around my father-in-law.

"Good to see you too Bella! The hospital let me off early when they heard that it was your birthday. Mike Newton said that he would cover for me when I asked... god, he's like a puppy dog, he'll do whatever I asked." he laughed "Happy Birthday." I smiled.

"Oh!" I exclaimed quickly remembering Carlisle's original question. "The family was playing soccer and Tyler fell, scraping his knee and he's bleeding... everyone is making a big deal out of it."

"Ahhhh. I should go check that out then." he said walking towards the craziness. After a couple seconds, I followed.

"Tyler let me look at your knee!" Carlisle exclaimed, completely shocked that his grandson was refusing his help.

"I downt want anywon touchin my boo-boo!!"

"Honey, please let grandpa look at the boo-boo!" Rosalie begged

"NO!! ONLY uncle Edward can help my boo-boo!! HES THE OWNY DOTOR I WIKE!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tyler. Noticing our expressions he teared up.

"Where's Uncle Edward?" he asked looking at everyone.

"Awnty Belwa, where's Uncle Edward? He's not here..." he whispered tears brimming his eyes threatening to fall. I slowly walked toward him, tears in my own eyes also threatening to fall. I couldn't show the others how I feel. If I cry, they'll know that I'm about to fall apart at the seams with the single mention of his name.

"Sweetie, Uncle _Edward_", my voice came out strangled, " is... he's... he's at work. He's staying at work for a couple of um... months." I whispered, my voice cracking toward the end.

"Why he stayin there for soooo long? Don't you miss him?"

"Yes honey. Every second of everyday." I was about to collapse and everyone knew it.

"Then why cant we goe and visit him?"

"Tyler, he's in meetings all the time so we can't. Now, stop bothering Aunt Bella and let grandpa put a band-aide on your knee okay?" Jasper stated saving me another chance of breaking. I smiled weakly up at my brother in law.

"Thanks." I muttered quietly while walking away from my family.

"Bella..." I heard Alice and Rose whisper behind me.

"I'll be back... I just need some time... I promise I be okay..." The footsteps ceased and I was alone walking into the mansion. After I was sure nobody was watching I ran up the staircase and into Edward's room. Nothing had been touched since he moved out and everything smelled like him. I laid on the bed burying my head into his pillow, remembering every waking moment that I was with Edward. Fist kiss... first hug... first _everything. _All these memories flooded my mind as I cried. I cried because of the memories. I cried because I missed him. I cried for my Edward. I needed him. I'm incomplete without him here and I need his support. It's not like he's really away on business... he's in the middle of nowhere and I cant even see him. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper don't understand what I'm feeling right now. I know that they try but, they have each other. Even Carlisle and Esme don't totally feel the same way. They feel their own pain. Pain for losing their son. For me, its pain in losing my husband. My other half. The father of my child. I never know what is happening to him and I don't ever know if he 's all right. For all I know he could be lying on his death bed, wishing for me. Telling his closest buddy to give me a letter explaining how much he loves me and my unborn child. How much he cared for us and how much he missed us. How sorry he is for doing this to me, the babies, to Carlisle, to Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and little Tyler. I don't think I would be able to bear with him being gone forever. I shouldn't of ever let him go. He shouldn't have gone through with this. If he get hurt it'll be all my fault. How will I—

"Bella?" someone asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Alice, Esme, Rose and my mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" I whispered, still crying. They all came and sat on my bed, saying and doing nothing. My mom whispered soothing words and rubbed my back, letting me cry.

"Oh mom, I'm ruining your shirt." I stated wiping me eyes. They all just laughed, but I could see the sorrow in their eyes. They all felt sorry for me and I felt sorry for myself.

"Mom, when did you get here?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh... I got here about twenty minutes ago. Alice told me what happened and we let you be by yourself for a while. It seems like that really the first time you've really thought about _it _in a while."

"I'm just mad at myself for letting him go. If anything happens to him it'll be my fault. I could have prevented him from going and and and..." I trailed off.

"Sweetie, there's nothing to me mad about. It was his decision and he did what he thought was best for you and him. This may have been the only way he could show how much he loved you in his mind, to protect you no matter the cost." my mother whispered. I could hear the others in the room agreeing with my mother's words.

"And Bella, he would have gone anyways. You know him. Once he sets something in his mind, he will do whatever it takes to fulfill that desire, want, or wish. You name it. He would have done it." Esme added. There were tears in her eyes as well as everyone else's. I needed to stop this sad fest.

"Okay guys, can we go back downstairs now... I want to celebrate my birthday with my family smiling... not crying. Besides, he wouldn't want me worrying over this. He'd want me to enjoy myself... I'm not getting any younger." I laughed.

"Oh. Great, not I feel old." my mother mumbled causing us all to burst out giggling.

--

"Pass the bread Bella!" Emmett asked why laughing at Jasper who was covered in mashed potatoes. Tyler decided to throw a handful at him from his highchair. Most diffidently Emmett's son.

"Ooooo! Bella. I picked out the color of the wedding. It's going to be blue's and silver, and it's going to be winter themed since it's going to be in January. The bridesmaids dresses are going to be dark blue and their going to look ah-maz-ing!" Alice giggled.

"I also picked out Tyler's suit and all the guys' suits as well. The flowers are going to be beautiful... the whole entire rooms going to be covered in flowers and I'm going to get these table pieces that—" Alice's explanation was cut short by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" Esme stated getting up from the table. Alice continued, "Okay, well the center pieces are going to be silver candle holders with dark-blue candles and blue flowers around them. It's going to look perfect! I was wondering, should I get them in different sizes or all the same size. I'm not sure yet so... what do you guys think?"

"Alice, you should probably do the same size because if you do different sizes it will throw the room off balance." my mother exclaimed.

"I agree or people may think that they are less important then others... its like in school if a kid gets a different colored paper they will be upset because they think that they are less important then the other kid." I interjected, "Alice, also—"

"Bella? It's for you." Esme said extending the phone towards me. She looked relieved and sad at the same time. Slowly I brought the phone up to my ear and asked the question.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward." That's when I broke down into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

Previously...

_"Bella? It's for you." Esme said extending the phone towards me. She looked relieved and sad at the same time. Slowly I brought the phone up to my ear and asked the question._

_"Hello?"_

_"Bella, its Edward." That's when I broke down into tears._

Chapter 7

EPOV

"Edward..." Bella trailed off. I was cherishing every waking moment I could hear her voice. "I miss you so much!" Bella cried.

"Happy birthday love." I wished, glad that she could hear me this time when I said happy birthday.

"Edward, how are you? Are you safe? Do you miss me? Did you get my letter? Edward!" Bella questioned.

"Bella... I'm fine. Yes, I'm as safe as possible out here. I miss you terribly. Without you here it's like walking in a world where there isn't a sun or a moon, only empty space. I can't be happy until you're in my arms again, but this will have to due. Oh, Bella! I got your letter and I am ecstatic!! I'm going to be a father. You must promise me that you'll send me pictures every time you get the chance. I'm sure Alice could help you with that..." I trailed off. I could hear muffled sobs through the phone and knew that Bella must be crying. I cannot believe that I did this to her... of all people that could cause her pain it had to be me. I could hurt anyone else that hurt her, but I can't hurt myself because that will upset her more.

"Bella... how are you? I mean... how's everything with you?" I questioned.

"Um... Everything is... okay. I mean, I can still fit in most of my clothes but that will only last a few more weeks if not days. Alice will have to take me shopping so... I'm not looking forward to it but going is necessary. Oh... want to know what my newest craving is? Peanut Butter. I put it on everything. So far tonight I've had it on a hot dog, corn, carrots and potatoes. Oh and bread, but that's normal." I laughed at this information.

"How's work?" I asked.

"Good. There's sooo many kids though and it's crazy! I cant get any of their names straight and they can't find a replacement so I think that I'm leaving Rachel to fend for herself when I'm gone. I feel so bad but... I cant help it." That reminds me...

"Bella, tell Rachel that her brother says hi tomorrow okay?"

"Wh-what? How do you... you know Jacob?? That's soooo weird!"

"Yea... and did you know that Jacob's father is Billy Black, your father's friend?"

"Billy Black?"

"Yeah, the one your dad you to go fishing with down at the beach on Saturday mornings when I would sneak through your window after he left at 3 in the morning?"

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU SNUCK INTO MY DAUGHTERS ROOM EVERY SATURDAY MORNING??" and outraged Charlie yelled in the backround.

"Edward you're on speaker..." bella explained.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled.

"HI EDWARD WE MISS YOU!!" a chorus of voiced replied.

"Uwncle Edward!!" a small voice yelled.

"Uwncle Edward? 'Tyler give me the phone back!'"

"Yes buddy?"

"Gess wat?"

"What?"

"Todai I was pwain' soccor wif everybody and I fewl and cut my knee, but wanted you to fixed it. You weren't their!" he was crying by the end of his story.

"Edward?" Bella's voice questioned again.

"Yes love?"

"Sorry about that... he took it. What happened?"

"He told me his story then cried. Did he really do that?"

"Oh... the cut story? Yea... he wouldn't let Carlisle touch him because you're 'the only doctor he likes!'" Bella laughed.

"Oh. Well... tell him I'm sorry and will look at his knee when I get back... anyways what did you tell him? Does he know?" I whispered the last part afraid I was still on speaker.

"You don't have to whisper, you're not on speaker anymore, but... I told him you were on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a couple of months."

"Oh"

**"CULLEN!! Times UP**!!" a voiceboomed through the doorway.

"Love, I've got to go. Tell everyone I love them and that I will write soon. Stay safe." I stated lovingly.

"Yes sir!" Bella exclaimed laughing. God how I missed her laugh. "I miss you. Come back soon please Edward. I cant do this without you. Bye." And she hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Okay guys. Just to let you know, Bella is now 4 months along, everythings going great. I'm going to splitting POV's midway because I think its important for that to happen. I know that many people don't like when the writers do that but trust me, it is completely necessary in order for this story to start moving along. On with the read...

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Bella! We HAVE to go shopping!" Alice said barging through my front door. Whoever's idea it was to give Alice a key to my house, was seriously not thinking straight. When Alice receives a key she thinks of it as an open invitation to barge into your life in as many ways as possible, some good some horrible. This case sadly, was the worse it gets. Shopping. You know how I said whoever gave Alice a key was mistaken, whoever gave Alice a credit card that couldn't be maxed out and used on ANYTHING in the mall was insane. She probably has spent enough money in her lifetime on shoes alone that could pay for somebody's car three times over.

"UGH!" I groaned laying my head down on my desk. I had been correcting papers all night and I still had more to do.

"Oh Beeeeeeellllllaaaaaa!!!" Alice sang cheerfully.

_Maybe if I stay quiet she wont find me and she'll let me be. _I thought.

"There you are!" she screamed behind me causing my body to jump out of my seat.

"Nooooooooooo" I moaned into my hands.

"Yesssssssssssss" she replied grabbing my hands.

"Alice? Bella?" another voice rang through my house. I'm having Edward change all the locks this weekend. They shouldn't be allowed to just come in the house and---. Edward. He would protect me against Rosalie and Alice, evil shoppers in my mind. He would tell them no or take me somewhere they would never find us. Our meadow. Yes. That's were I needed to go. Our meadow.

"Bella? Bella? you okay?" Rosalie asked suddenly waving her hand in front of my face. I silently nodded and looked out the window. Edward was out there somewhere. I may not know where he is, but I know he's out there. Jacob's there with him, he's a good man... I think. Rachel tells me stories about her younger brother and I can only get good out of them. He's safe. He's fine. I trust him with my heart. The car ride to the mall was short because of Alice's crazy driving, but nomatter what the girls made me look at all I could think about was my Edward.

EPOV

Bella. Isabella. The beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman that I can proudly call my wife. She's all I can think about around here. There are many people here that think of their wives often, but I am probably the only one who will actually think about her all day and all night. Nobody else here has a pregnant wife back home. They don't have to worry about them being all alone except for your loving/crazy family members. They don't have to worry if she's okay or if she's suffering because she has no one there to hep here along the way. I will never forgive myself if something should happen to her or my children because I'm not there and I will always regret leaving her to come tot his place, missing the entire period of development of my two babies. They will need a father and I need to be there for them, so if something happens to me, I could never ever forgive myself for doing that to them. I need to have a plan. Just in case. Silently I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from under my 'bed' and started writing.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Bella, this letter to you is probably one of the most difficult things I have ever had to written. Bella, I need to let you know that if anything happens to me, you will move on. I'm not telling you that to make you not want to. I'm saying this so you will move on. Find another man who could love my children and you with all his heart. Who could give you and them everything that I should have. The kids will need a father if anything happens to me. I wouldn't want to be the one ruining their lives because of anything that happens to me. I shouldn't of left. I should have listened to you that day when you were leaving. I should have found a way back to you. It's to late now love. You need to be strong if I don't ever come back. My family and yours will be there for you all the way and I don't want you to do anything drastic. You'll have Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and possible Tyler to protect you and keep you safe and you will have Rene, Esme, Alice and Rosalie to be there for you and love you. Their your family and they will always be there, even in my absence. This letter will come to you when I feel it's needed most. If that turns out to be when I'm dieing in the middle of a field somewhere or if I'm dieing in a hospital or just thinking that you should know my terms. Bella. I love you. I always have and I always will. Ever since I met you. You were always the prettiest girl in my eyes Bella. That's why I married you. That's why I went to protect you. I thought that nothing should be there to hurt you in the world. That's why I'm here but suddenly I am realizing that by me leaving you so many months ago, I could be causing more damage then another person could have. I'm hurting your heart. You're all alone and I can never forgive myself for doing this to you. Please forgive me my dearest Bella and tell the rest of the family that I love them and that they need to be there for you. Every step of the way for another lifetime. Please be strong Bella and live for me. Live for the children. Live for yourself. Nothing in the world will ever hurt you again. I will always be your love, your husband, our children's father, your protector, no matter what happens. Your life should go on and you should enjoy it. _

_Love forever and a day,_

_Edward_

_P.S.- Remember, Bella means beautiful. That's the only word that I could ever use to describe you. Bella._

Slowly, I folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. In neat cursive letters on the front of the crème colored envelope I wrote: _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. _I stuck it in my inside my uniform and looked up at the sky. Nothing could ever ruin this day. Ever.

A/N: Okay guys. It was a sappy chapter, I know. The next one will be more dramatic. It will start with EPOV and then end with Bella's. Review if you have any idea's of what will happen!

Twilighter5


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

I woke to the sound of loud sirens and flashing light. In the distance, there were loud gunshots and I could hear people screaming. I quickly grabbed my gun from the wall, geared up and ran outside. People were running everywhere, waking people. Other's who just woke up and had no idea what was going on, like myself, were looking around for a clue. Suddenly I saw Jacob run past me frantically trying to wake other men and women.

"Jake? What's going on?" I yelled over the booms.

"They found us. We're under attack!" He bellowed back. I followed the other men marching towards the noise. Up ahead was a cloud of dust. The morning sun was beginning to rise so we could see what was happening. About one hundred or so men were running towards our base, shooting bullets of warning

"Edward! Get down!" I heard. I quickly dove under the nearest wall and found myself laying next to Jacob.

"Jake, I need you to promise me something, okay?" I yelled rolling to the side to avoid a bullet.

"Sure man. Anything!" he answered while popping up to shoot another round. I looked into his eyes and knew I could trust him.

"Jake, I need you to give this to Bella if anything happens," I said reaching into my breast pocked and pulling out the neatly folded message.

"Edward, nothings going to happen! I won't need to!" he said back refusing the letter.

"Man, you don't know that for sure. Nothings fair in love and war... please. Just let me know that if anything happens to me that you will send this to Bella. I need her to know everything that I wrote for her to move on. Please. Just do it!" I yelled shoving the paper into his hand avoiding the urge to cry. The tears were already brewing, threatening to fall. I looked up at him again and he saw my face which I guarantee looked worse then hell.

"I promise." He whispered looking from me back to the note one last time before shoving in into his own pocket. Another loud boom brought us back to reality. There was no guarantee that we going to make it out alive, and somebody was going to die. I was sure of it. Jake and I jumped up and ran towards where all our men were shooting. Towards the enemy. I don't know how long we were shooting but it felt like forever. Their numbers seemed to be decreasing, but ours wasn't as large as it was. Many ran, afraid of being killed I guess.

"Edward looks out!" Jake yelled. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from then on. I saw Jake's mouth moving and I slowly turned my head to see something hitting just below my shoulder blade. The ground, as predicted, was hard as I fell, rocks bruising my shoulder. The only thing I could feel was the searing pain in my right shoulder. Jake was by my side immediately helping me sit up. He began talking to me, trying to keep me conscious, but his words were slurring and blending together.

I heard something about Bella and then an 'EDWARD!'. The pain was too much, but I could still see the outline of Jake's face...

"Jake. Give. Her. The. Letter. Make. Make. Make sure. She knows. UGHHH that. I. Looove HER!" I moaned as the darkness began to take over. Suddenly everything went black and I could feel nothing. I was on a cloud of peacefulness, hearing nothing but somebody calling my name.

JPOV

I sat on Edward's cot in the hospital just looking at him. My friend. He hasn't responded in days and the doctors aren't sure if he'll pull through. Somehow I was left in charge of everything that had to be arranged concerning his family. I had to send my own letter to his wife, explaining what happened since I was the only witness. What am I supposed to say? Your husband is lying in a secret location dying because of a bullet to the shoulder... he may not pull through. We need your permission to do everything in our power to save him but there is no guarantee. I could feel something poking my chest and then I remembered. Edward's letter.

"DOC!" I yelled. One of the nearest doctors ran over to check what was wrong.

"I need to write to his family immediately. I know what to say!" I bellowed a little loud for where I was, but I didn't care. I needed to do this for Edward. For Bella. For his family. For his unborn children. A nurse came over with a pen and paper and I began writing.

**A/N: I was going to stop here, but I couldn't I needed to write this chapter. I've been thinking about it for a while so here it is.**

BPOV

It was another day in the life of Bella Swan. Of course, today was different because it was Thanksgiving and all the family was going to be coming here for dinner. DING DONG. Or should I say, are here for dinner.

"Bella!" Everyone chimed.

"Everyone!" I laughed! They all meandered into the house and took their respected spots. Emmett, Carlisle (not intrigued by what the boys are doing) and Jasper on the couch in front of the TV, Tyler lingering on the floor by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Esme in the kitchen, futzing with my meal.

"Bella it smells amazing!" Alice's chimed smelling the food. No matter how small she is Alice can eat a lot. I mean, she can probably give her brother a run for his money when it comes to eating.

"Bella... the turkey's almost done. Seems like you did it beautifully." Emse said, untying her apron. Always prepared she is.

"Oh. Thank you!" I giggled. I was unexceptionally happy today... stupid hormones.

DING!

"DINNER!!!!" I laughed while taking the turkey out of the oven.

"Bella, let me take that. It's heavy." Jasper said putting his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Um, okay?!" I said backing away, grabbing the bowl of potatoes instead. Everyone was sitting around the large wooden dining table in my living room. Tyler had food already over his face and looked like he wanted to throw them at Emmett too.... he better not.

"So... Tyler. What do you want for Christmas this year?" I asked trying to create conversation with my nephew.

"I wann-a monstor truck toy that I can cwush fings wif!" I laughed at his expression when he talked about this town.

"Anyways, Bella... when are you putting your Christmas tree up?" Rosalie asked before her son could start talking about killing things with this wanted truck.

"Um... I don't really think that I'm going to be getting one this year. It's too diffucult to do and take care of, so I may just get one of those fake mini ones that are already decorated and are only 4 ft high." I said already knowing my plan. everyone was silent.

"Are. You. Serious?" Alice screamed standing up from the table.

"Um..." I mumbled scared.

"No friend or sister of mine is going to have a pre-done minurature Christmas tree to celebrate one of the best holidays known to man with. You understand? You WILL be getting a big tree— WHAT?"

"Honey... calm down." Jasper whispered pulling Alice back into her chair. I had tears streaming down my face and she finally noticed.

"Oh my god... I'm sorry Bella! I shouldn't of snapped like that... I forgot about the um," she said gesturing to my stomach, "and I'm sorry!" She wailed wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It's fine. Forget it." I mumbled still visably ticked.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled.

"No, I'll get it. It's my house." I said standing up from the table. I headed toward the door.

"Hello. I'm srgt. Kent. You must be Isabella Swan. Here you go. Happy thanksgiving." the man dressed in military attire stated glumly, quickly walking away.

"You too!" I yelled back. Poor guy. Probably didn't have any family to celebrate with. I looked down at the letter I was holding.

_Isabella Cullen_

Hm... I wonder. I slowly slid my hand over the seal and took the very official looking papers out and began reading.

_Dear Isabella Cullen,_

_It is in my sincerest apologies, but I must inform you that your husband Edward Anthony Cullen was injured in an invasion of our came. He was hit with a bullet just under the right shoulder blade and is in critical condition._

I screamed at the top of my lungs after reading those first two sentences. I was aware of the others screaming my name but I was only concentrating on the fact that Edward, my Edward was injured. He was dying and I'm sure of it. Painfully I continued reading.

_It is in our sincerest apologies that we write this to you. We will keep you informed about what is happening on our side. Hope all is well for you and enjoy the Holidays._

_-Jacob Black_

_P.S. Bella, behind this letter is a letter from Edward. Please read it. He said it was important and wanted you to know that he loves you very much. Please don't worry and keep your babies safe. I'm here for him and I will see to it that he will come back. I promise, and I never make a promise I can't keep. Happy Thanksgiving._

Slowly I pulled the other letter out of the envelope.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

_Dearest Bella,_

_Bella, this letter to you is probably one of the most difficult things I have ever had to written. Bella, I need to let you know that if anything happens to me, you will move on. I'm not telling you that to make you not want to. I'm saying this so you will move on. Find another man who could love my children and you with all his heart. Who could give you and them everything that I should have. The kids will need a father if anything happens to me. I wouldn't want to be the one ruining their lives because of anything that happens to me. I shouldn't of left. I should have listened to you that day when you were leaving. I should have found a way back to you. It's to late now love. You need to be strong if I don't ever come back. My family and yours will be there for you all the way and I don't want you to do anything drastic. You'll have Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and possible Tyler to protect you and keep you safe and you will have Rene, Esme, Alice and Rosalie to be there for you and love you. Their your family and they will always be there, even in my absence. This letter will come to you when I feel it's needed most. If that turns out to be when I'm dieing in the middle of a field somewhere or if I'm dieing in a hospital or just thinking that you should know my terms. Bella. I love you. I always have and I always will. Ever since I met you. You were always the prettiest girl in my eyes Bella. That's why I married you. That's why I went to protect you. I thought that nothing should be there to hurt you in the world. That's why I'm here but suddenly I am realizing that by me leaving you so many months ago, I could be causing more damage then another person could have. I'm hurting your heart. You're all alone and I can never forgive myself for doing this to you. Please forgive me my dearest Bella and tell the rest of the family that I love them and that they need to be there for you. Every step of the way for another lifetime. Please be strong Bella and live for me. Live for the children. Live for yourself. Nothing in the world will ever hurt you again. I will always be your love, your husband, our children's father, your protector, no matter what happens. Your life should go on and you should enjoy it. _

_Love forever and a day,_

_Edward_

I slid to the floor, hand guiding my the entire way making sure I didn't fall. I clutched the letter to my heart and began to cry tears of hate, sadness and love. Hate, because I hate whoever did this to hi,. Sadness because... and love because I love Edward and nothing will ever stop that.

"E-e-e-e-e-edward!!!!" I screamed tears falling down my face. I heard somebody pick up the paper off the floor and began quietly reading it outloud. I heard gasps from people and I heard footsteps taking Tyler into another room. I'm not sure how long they let me sit there crying before Emmett picked me up and laid me on the couch.

"Bella." Jaspers voice stated.

"Bella!" He said again louder.

"Bella Cullen calm down!" he said even louder making me look at him. He opened his arms and I fell into them easily.

"Bella... shhh. Calm down. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Talk to me please." Great. He's going physiatrist on my now.

"Edward. Gone. Alone. Shot. Hurt. Dieing. ah!!!" I cried. I sat there for another few minutes before I felt motherly arms embrace me. It wasn't long until I fell asleep, leaving all whispered conversations and 'It's going to be okay's' behind. I closed my eyes and dreamt about Edward. My one and only love.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 9. NINE PAGES!!! This is by far the longest this I have ever written in the history of forever. Please tell me what you thought and I have a new poll on my profile so please check it out. Also, thanks to all my reviewers. You're the greatest and it really helps me go on when I get your comments. Whether their harsh or sweet... please just give me your opinion. I know I can't please everybody, but this is one of my favorite stories I've written so... please review. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks you soooo much guys

_**A/N: Thanks you soooo much guys. That is one of the best responses I've ever gotten to a chapter! Just letting you know, I based the last chapter off a little bit of the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood... So… if you thought of that when reading… you were right. This is going to be another not-so happy chapter so… I'm sorry about that but it needs to be written to get this story the way I want it to go. Trust me, happier times will be coming in the near future. I have excessive amounts of hw and I have an English Essay due on Tuesday, so bear with me. I'll try to get these chapters coming out more and more and quickly as possible. It's almost the end of the first quarter so… finally grades are important here. Thanks and review! **_

**ALSO… THERE IS A POLL ON MY BIO THAT I NEED YOUR HELP ON. I NEED NAMES FOR THE TWINS AND WHAT GENDER!!! THANKS!!! :D**

Chapter 10

It was storming outside when I woke. My head was resting in somebody's lap and I could hear the crackle of wood in the fireplace. I turned around to see who had stayed with me and saw that everyone was lying on makeshift beds on my living room floor. My loving caring family. I don't know what I would do without them. Slowly I climber through the maze of bodies to the den, hoping to catch some re-runs of any TV show. As I approached the entrance to the room, I saw flashing lights and the sound of gun shots. I whimpered quietly, the word shot shivers down my spine. Subconsciously I began to rub soothing circles onto my ever growing stomach. I sighed when I saw Emmett, my bear of a brother, sitting on the couch shooting all the people that got in his ways.

"God dam people! I'll kill you!" He mumbled, anger and sadness building in his voice. "You killed my brother and now I'll kill you!" he yelled again. "You'll pay! I promise you… you will all die you freaking morons! Every last one of you!" he bellowed louder, throwing the controller at the TV screen. The screen went black, cracking where the xbox controller hit. Emmett was fully crying now and I slowly walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett…" I murmured. He looked up at me startled.

"Bella! I'm… I'm… I'm... Sorry. I will… will fix that in the morning." He whispered facing away from me, trying to hide his tears.

"Emmett. Stop. Crying. Wanting to kill others isn't going to make Edward get any better. We need to think that he will pull through Emmett," my voiced cracked, tears re-emerging, "Emmett… he's not gone yet. He-he can still pull through. He's a strong person… anyone that can wrestle you and get out alive is strong enough to take a bullet." I said smiling. I heard a laugh come out of Emmett and taking that as a good sign, began to clean up the room. Throwing the controller didn't seem like the only thing that happened in this room when I was asleep. It looked like a tornado flew through there, knocking books and everything on the floor. I removed the tattered copies of the classics that I've had since I was a young girl. Something caught my eye though. Lying on the ground was the picture of Edward and I on his boat. "The Swan." The glass in the frame was cracked, but that didn't prevent me from seeing his beautiful face. His bronze hair, coving his bright green eyes, was blowing in the wind. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and we were both smiling. That was one of the happiest days of my life… the day Edward proposed. The rest of the family came on another boat and took a picture of us as they were driving past… and they recorded the proposal. Alice is always prepared. Tears were slowly sliding down my face again, but this time for happy reasons. I stacked the books back on the shelf and looked around the room. It was in better shape then it originally was… this time Emmett was conked out on the couch snoring. Smiling, I shut the light and walked into the kitchen to begin breakfast. There were a lot more mouths to feed this morning and they were all about to wake up… better get moving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Okay Rachel. I'm checking out. I've got to go… have a god vacation!" I yelled while walking out of my classroom.

"You to Bella! Enjoy the holidays!" she yelled back. God. Rachel Black was one of the most helpful people I have ever met in my entire life. I don't think that I would be able to run my classroom without her, all the La Push kids and the forks kids in the same room… ugh. You'd think that the La Push kids were raised by a pack of wolves. I drove up the path to my house and was surprised when I saw five other cars in my driveway. Of course I recognized the cars… Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes, Rosalie's BMW and my parent's cruiser.

"Hello?" I asked when I walked through the front door which was surprisingly unlocked.

"In here Bella!" my mother sang from the living room.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked looking around the room. Everyone was here lounging on my furniture watching TV.

"Just thought we'd drop in. Come see you after work." Emmett said slyly.

"Since when have you… oh my GOD!!! What did you guys do?" I exclaimed finally noticing the large Christmas tree in my living room. It was covered in lights and Christmas ornaments. In the middle was a framed picture of Edward in his uniform.

"Oh… my…. Who… you all… thank you!" I cried tears falling like waterfalls down my face. They all rushed to give me a hug.

"Bella… don't cry. Please. Enjoy the holidays. Tomorrow's Christmas and you needed to have a tree. What fun is Christmas without a tree?" Alice giggled. I laughed along understanding.

"Thank you guys sooo much." I whispered pulling them all close. This was my family and they were the one's who would be there forever. I could count on them and I knew it.

BPOV

December 25. Christmas. Edward has been gone for 6th months. A few weeks ago I recieved another letter from Jacob telling us great news. Edward was stable and aware of his surroundings. I couldn't of been happier when I recieved that letter. Just knowing that my husband was safe and out of harms way for the moment took so much unwanted weight off my shoulders that I felt as if I was walking on a cloud.

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!!!" I sang as I walked through Emmett and Rosalie's front door. I was greeted by a chorus of hellos from my family (both sides) and Rosalie's family. There were little kids running around the house with their new toys from Santa screaming to each other that their truck was going to eat the barbie doll that their sister was holding. I spotted Esme and Carlise sitting on the living room couch and went to sit with my inlaws,

"Bella! You're here! We were waiting for you," Esme exclaimed.

"Oh, you didn't have to wait. I would have gotten here at one point or another..." I laughed.

"Darling, we can't celebrate Christmas without you! What's a Christmas without Bella?" Everyone around us that heard Esme's confession laughed along with us.

"Aunie Bewwa!!!!" Tyler screaming running towards me. He put both his hands on my stomach and laughed when one of the twins kicked. All the other kids soon were also standing around with a hand on my stomach waiting for another flutter of baby feet.

"hey squirts! My turn!" Emmett laughed. The kids all parted letting Emmett through. When they realized they weren't getting another turn they started a game of tag and took another run around the house.

"So... Bella. Come here." Emmett said practiccally dragging me onto the floor.

"Emmett? What in the world are you doing?" I giggled as he pushed me gently to the floor.

"giving you you're christmas present! What else?" I began protest until I felt strong hands kneading at the knots in my back.

"Is that good?"

"mmmmhmmmm" I murmured quietly.

"Hey! Emmett! You were supposed to wait for me before you started!" Jasper boomed. I looked up surprised when someone was slipping my shoes off and began rubbing the soles of my feet.

"Jesus Bells! How can you stand this? I feel like I'm rubbing a freaking brick wall here!" I laughed. Nobody knew that I didn't stand it. I dealt with the pain because I had nobody there to help me with it these past few months. While the fmaily was desperatly trying to help, they were really just adding more stress. Time passes and when I felt like they had done enough I had them stop.

"Thank you guys so much. For everything," I breathed giving both men a large hug and kiss on the cheek," "Now, the pregnant lady needs to get herself a drink!" I stated trying to get up.

"Um… a little help boys?" I muttered embarrassed. Emmett pulled me to my feet as Jasper slid me heels back onto my feet.

"Bye!" I whispered still humiliated that I couldn't stand up on my own anymore. The kitchen was empty when I walked in so I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and walked over to the sink. The doorbell rang and I heard Rosalie's shoes clanking on the hardwood floors of their abode. I heard talking down the hallway and then heard Rosalie's almost silent gasp. Another unexpected friend must of arrived. I laughed. Everything was always such a big deal to Rose. I stared out the window and watched the falling snow hit the ground in the backyard. More people were coming to see who was at the door and I heard many people take in a deep breath and exhale with "oh my's" and "it can't be's". I walked through the kitchen to see who was at the door and stopped dead in my tracks. The man's hair was covering his face, but I knew his eyes were green. He didn't need to look at me for me to recognize the figure infront of my. The drinking glass slipped through my fingers shattering when it made contact with the hard kitchen floor tiles. Everyone looked at me standing in the doorway. The man looked up and smiled a crooked grin at me.

"Edward! I breathed still shocked. My mind finally full registered the fact that my husband was standing a few feet away from me.

"Edward!!!!" I said louder this time. I ran into him, his arms wrapping around my waist. I looked into his eyes and his lips crashed down onto mine. How I lasted these past 6 months without the love of my life I will never know. His lips and mine moved graciously. I put my arms on his chest, causing him to inhale sharply. I quickly pulled away, thinking I hurt him.

"Sorry…" he murmured in his velvet like voice. I thrw my arms around his neck again and just stood there, embracing the most important man in the world. His hand moved down to my stomach and began rubbing circles around it, causing the kids to kick wherever he touched. They knew their farther was home. Lets just hope he's here to stay.

A/N: Okay guys! There's chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it and YAY!!! Edwards BACK! Haha. Anyways… thanks for all the reviews. Today I have written 3 chapters because you kept me going. Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, just want to thank all you amazing readers and reviewers. I have received lately some reviews that have made me sooo happy that I could do was write and smile. Thank you all so much for reviewing and making the last week so less stressful. Now, this is a filler chapter and I just needed this to happen, so... on with the read!

Um... Chapter 12 ....I think

It was great being home with my family. Bella was sleeping on the couch, head on Angela's lap. She was pregnant... I mean really pregnant. Most of the time, even when asleep, she looked uncomfortable. When I walked through the door only a few hours ago and saw all of the expressions that were plastered on my family's faces I knew how much harm I had caused. Carlisle and Esme seemed to age a little, worry lines creased on their foreheads. My siblings all looked tired, especially Rosalie who had been helping Bella over the last couple weeks at home since she's not working anymore. Emmett, while still Emmett, seemed very different. I bet that I caused all of those things too...

"Hey Ed, can we talk to you?" Alice asked quietly bringing me back to reality. Confused I got up and followed her and Jasper into the guest bedroom where I was confronted by the rest of my immediate family: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Rene.

"Sit." Alice slowly commanded taking a seat herself on the floor. I looked from person to person trying to figure out what was up when Rosalie started to speak.

"Edward, we were um... just wondering..." she began, drifting off. I waited a few more seconds before my father began.

"Now, okay... this may not have an answer but son, we all want to know if you're going to be here permedantly or just for now... we want to know so Bella doesn't get so attached with you being here and then you suddenly leaving." They all thought I was leaving. How could they think that I would do that to Bella? I already caused her so much pain, physically and mentally, I couldn't every do that to her again. Looking around I saw all their worried faces and silently laughed.

"You guys know that I have to go back, it's my job..." I whispered, deciding to play with their minds a little. They all froze and my mother started to cry.

"But..." Alice whispered.

"So many people have been injured over seas guys. They can't send everyone that gets hurt home.... honestly if I could I would do everything in my power to stay... but I can't...." the faces my family was making were priceless. I really should have gone into acting, wow. Suddenly their was a small, high pitched cry from the doorway. Startled we all turned to see Bella, looking disheveled, tears streaming down her face staring at me, opening and closing her mouth wanting to speak, but obviously not finding any words. She wasn't supposed to hear that... I was really staying... I was only paying my family back for years and years of pranks. I've hurt Bella again... ugh!!! Tiny arms wrapped around my neck and soft words were whispered into my ear.

"Please do-do-don't go." She cried. I pulled my wife into my lap and began rubbing circles into her palm.

"I'm not going anywhere love... I promise I'm staying right here." Confused, my family looked at me trying to process everything I've said.

"I was kidding guys. I'm here for good and I'm never going back." I exclaimed. Smile's lit up on everyone's faces and they all rushed in to hug me. Bella turned around in my arms and kissed me, full force and I felt like I was in heaven. Ohh I'm diffidently not leaving now.

A/N: Yes, this was a filler chapter... the next one's up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

Weeks have passed and Edward is still here with me. Alice's wedding is only weeks away and she is frantically trying to tie any loose end together. Somehow she managed to squeeze Edward into her wedding party... don't ask me how. She also is refusing to show anyone her dress. Today is once again another fitting of the bridesmaids' dresses because Alice insists that they fit perfectly.

"Edward, I'm leaving... Alice is outside... the boys are coming- the boys are here!" I laughed as Emmett, Jasper and Tyler practically ran into my house. Alice must be going insane for Tyler to run with them, looking as if he was going to be eating by a monster. Inside the Porsche Alice was beeping the horn while yelling at Rosalie from the front seat.

"Shut up Alice I can hear you screaming from outside!" I grumbled as I got into the back seat of the 911 turbo.

"Oh Bella you're here!" she exclaimed ignoring my previous comment. My phone vibrated suddenly.

_B & R-_

_Heads, Alice is worse then last time this morning._

_I wouldn't avoid talking to her about anything that could_

_tick her off... I was already kicked in the shin this morning _

_by asking her about what time you were going to be home.... Good luck_

_And call if you need any assistance!!!! _

_-J & Em_

_P.S. - Lover boy says he loves you Bella!_

Obviously the boys sent Rose the same message because she was quickly replying.

_Boys-_

_Thanks so much for the warning, though it was a little late._

_She was already screaming when I got into her car, so... I can only imagine_

_what later is going to be like. I will call you if I need anything and if you don't answer_

_I will call the police (jk...) Tell Edward I love him too and make sure Tyler doesn't eat my _

_Chocolate ice cream... I want that when I get home!!!!!!_

_-B_

"PUT THE PHONE AWAY BELLA WE'RE HERE!!!!" Groaning, I got out of the car and waddled towards the dress boutique.

"Good Morning Miss Cullen, Sarah is in the back with your dresses, she is waiting for you." the secretary greeted. Alice led the way, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor of the store, her gum snapping every time she blew a bubble. I looked at Rose and she seemed like she was noticing Alice's actions as well.

"Rose, you first!" My blonde beach Barbie of a friend took her dress and suddenly was on the raised section of floor, being poked by the seamstress.

"All measurements look good miss... perfect!" she said clapping her hands. Alice giggled, happy that the dress fit Rosalie like a glove.

"Now, Bella... your turn!" Alice commanded. Once the dress was on, with help from Rosalie, I also went onto the floor.

"Um... I can't get the back to zip..." I mumbled when I stood up there, exposing my bare back. I heard Alice gasp and come to inspect the damage.

"Damn Bella! It doesn't fit!" She screeched while walking around...

"Sarah, can you fix it in time for my wedding?"

"Yes miss... it can be done... I just need a few measurements. Excuse me" Sarah said before leaving to retrieve the needed supplies.

"Now, for you Bella... I need you not to gain anymore weight after this fitting, since it will be last one we will be able to completely re-fix your dress at. You must stay exactly the same, body and everything. You may not get any fatter... if you do I will need to remove you from my party." Alice instructed. Tears sprang to my eyes. Even though she couldn't see me in the dressing room, Rosalie knew what was happening. She walked in to help me get out of the dress that Alice was all worked up about.

"Rosalie, c-c-c-can you-you call Edw-Edward a-and hav-have hi-him pi-pick me up?" I stuttered through my curtain of tears.

"Bella, stop blubbering! If you get any tears on that dress I will positively take you out of the wedding party. I had had enough. We all knew that Alice would be a Bridezilla, but god... I couldn't take it anymore. I whipped the curtain open and walked toward the door. Noticing that it was snowing, I stormed to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

"Bella, he'll be here in 5 minutes." Rose informed me from the other side of the marble colored stall door.

"Thanks." I whispered. I waited patiently just rubbing my stomach... thinking about Edward and the twins. Only a few more weeks, a month and a half at the most and then I would have my own little bundles of joy.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!!!!!!" a man's voice, obviously Edward's, boomed throughout the small shop. I walked out to see my husband going head to head with his sister in a yelling match.

"All I said was for her not to gain any more weight before the wedding! I need her to fit in the dress or else she won't be in the wedding!" Alice screamed waving her hands around in the air like a mad woman.

"ALICE!!!!!! BELLA IS PREGNANT! SHE CAN'T HELP GAINING ANY MORE WEIGHT! THERE ARE TWO LIVING PEOPLE IN HER... NOT JUST HER! SHE IS CARRYING MY CHILDREN SO I'M SORRY IF SHE IS GETTING TO LARGE FOR YOU AND YOUR FREAKING WEDDING PARTY, BUT IF YOU HAVENT LEARNED IN 24 YEARS, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE IS HAVING A BABY... AND SHE'S HAVING TWO SO SHE IS GOING TO GET BIGGER AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK THAT SHE IS MORE AND MORE BEAUTIFUL EVERY SINGLE DAY BECAUSE OF THAT! NOW JUST FIZ THE GOD DAMN DRESS AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" I slowly walked over the fight and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Can we go please?" I whispered into his shoulder. Rosalie handed me my jacket and Edward pulled me out the Volvo.

"Bella, I'm sorry... she shouldn't have done that..." Edward stated.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop it...." I mumbled before resting my head against the glass window and closing my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay guys, you are officially amazing. Honestly, I have been sitting here just doing my homework and like every minute there is another review coming in. Thank you guys sooo much!

Chapter 14

EPOV

It has been three weeks since the incident at the seamstress, three incredibly long weeks. Bella, being where she is in her pregnancy has been in a lot of pain which make for tons of complaining on her part. Then there's the oh so crazy bridezilla we all know and love making sure everything for this weekend is perfect. Yes, this weekend. Tomorrow, Alice and Jasper will be getting married and will be gone for two weeks at a secret location… that means peace for Bella and the rest of the family.

"Love, can you help me please?" Bella called from our bedroom. Inside, I found her sitting on the bed leaning towards her shoes.

"Oh Bella." I laughed. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Just put them on." She muttered. Ever so slowly, I slid the shoe onto her foot. As I movies I fingers up her foot near the buckle, I lightly moves my finger tips, getting her to squeal.

"Edward, stop… just put the shoe on my foot!" she laughed almost kicking me in the face. I finished and then helped her up.

"You know, you look really nice." I whispered. Her maroon dress went to her mid thigh and accented her waist perfectly.

"Thanks." She giggled. "You look nice too."

BPOV

"Aunty BEWWA! UWNCLE EDWARD!" Tyler screamed running across the front lawn of the garden. He was dressed in kaki pants and brown loafers, wearing a small sports jacket over a white button up shirt. Edward scooped him up and swung him around in a circle.

"Hi aunty Beewa" he giggled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey buddy, where's mommy?" He looked around and then answered.

"She fwighten wif aunty owice… sometin about fowers…." He whispered. "Aunty owlice is in a bad mood…" Edward was trying hard not to laugh, and I was shaking with laughter.

"Come on, let's go find mommy and save her." We walked up the path leading to where the ceremony was going to be held the following day.

"Alice, you should have the flowers by the alter, not by the door…" Rose argued.

"No, they should be what people see when they walk in! That's why I bought them!"

"Hey guys!" I yelled trying to stop the argument.

"Bella!" They both yelled running to me.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"Good, Alice on the other hand is going insane." Rose whispered.

"I heard that! I'm great! I am soooo energetic today and I can't wait until tomorrow. Have you seen the caterer? I need to go over some last minute details- Angie! There you are now…" Alice yelled walking towards the poor caterer.

"How many red bulls did she have already this morning?" I stage whispered to Rose who then started laughing.

"Um.. Probably a whole case- ah!"

"Hey beautiful!" Emmett boomed coming up behind Rosalie.

"Hello Emmett." Edward said while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"DADDY!" Tyler exclaimed jumping from Edward to Emmett. Emmett looked perfect with Tyler, they were exactly the same and they loved each other so much. Subconsciously I moved my hand down to my stomach and began thinking about how good a father Edward will be. I hope the kids get his traits instead of mine, who wants a clumsy toddler who will fall over anything… like I did, no still do.

"PEOPLE! IT'S TIME TO RUNTHROUGH THE CEREMONY! SO PLEASE, GET IN YOUR POSTITIONS! OH, AND EDWARD, REMEMBER TO KEEP TYLER NEXT TO YOU!!!!" Alice's voice echoed through the megaphone.

"OKAY ALICE WILL DO!" Edward laughed loudly. Quickly everyone took their places. Emmett and Rosalie in front of Edward and I. Emmett and Rosalie quickly disappeared down the isle. After waiting 10 seconds, Edward and I went down. Of course I couldn't go the entire way without almost tripping… Suddenly Tyler was speed walking toward the front, grinning broadly and waving as if he was famous. I couldn't help but giggle. Rosalie looked like she was about the fall apart looking at her son. When he was next to Edward, Catherine, Jasper's niece, walked forward dropping flower petals along the way. Before I knew it, Carlisle and Alice were walking gracefully down the isle, arm in arm. We repeated this one or two times before dinner that night.

EmPOV

"Ooooooo Bella, do you remember at your rehersal when you tripped on the way down with Charlie, taking him with you? God.. that was hilarious!" I laughed remembering Bella's great fall.

"Thanks Emmett, I really needed to hear that…" Bella grumbled. She was so easy to annoy… ha.

"Oh and what about when the table tipped at the dinner?" Jasper added making me crack up harder.

"Yea, Edward practically dove across the table before it tipped to protect Bella from all the plates and such."

"Well, at least I'm not the one that caused it to tip!" Edward stated, on the verge of laughter. All of a sudden something hit me in the face. Thinking Tyler threw it, I took my spoon of potatos and rubbed it on his nose.

"DADDY I DINT DO IT! AUNTY BEWWWA DID!" he cried, angry at me for doing that.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Bella was sitting in her seat laughing, tears on her cheeks holding a spoon of what was potatoes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you?" I whispered looking down at my plate. Aha… chicken. I took a piece of chicken and threw it at Bella.

"Where'd it go?" I asked, looking for where it landed. The girls were hilarious and Edward looked like he was going to kill me. Bella's eyes were darting from me to Edward then down to her shirt… oh god… it went down here shirt. Suddenly Edward was out of his chair and sticking his hand down Bella's shirt.

"Good God Edward, relax!" I yelled laughing. He came back victorious and popped the piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Now we don't have a problem, do we?"

A/N: Once again, thanks to all my reviewers. You are all amazing!

I have a poll on my profile, check it out please!

Twilighter5


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I've just been cranking out these chapters all day since I had nothing else to do today. This story is especially dedicated to Marian Hood who has been nothing but a great supporter while I was writing these chapters. Thanks to all the readers once again and enjoy the story. I have put up the next tcouple chapters today because I got grounded yesterday =( anyways, I'm back now and wrote all these chapters yesterday when I was denied internet access. On with the read!

Chapter 15 (WOW 15! WooooooooHooooooooo!!!!!!)

BPOV

"Wake up Bella wake up!"

"Who the hell is in our house Bella?" Edward mumbled sticking his head under the pillow.

"Alice. Maybe she will leave if we ignore her…" I whispered hugging Edward tighter.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed now at an octave that could put opera singers to shame.

"WHAT?????????????????????? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME VALUBLE SLEEP HERE ALICE!!!! IT'S ONLY 3 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING… THREE OCLOCK??????" I yelled back noticing the time on my alarm clock.

"Is she insane?" I heard Edward grumble while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, she's your sister. You should know that she's insane. I better go so I can kill her." I whispered placing a kiss on Edward's head. "Any idea's?"

"Dump a bucket of water on her head and see if she melts."

"Hm… I was thinking of pushing her into the sunlight to see if she would combust since she never gets any sleep."

"Huh?"

"Maybe she's a vampire… she never sleeps so…"

"Where'd you get the idea that vampire's don't sleep love?"

"A book."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." I grinned, walking out of my bedroom. Downstairs I found Alice downstairs rummaging through my cabinets.

"Alice, what in the world are you looking for?" Alice looked up, smiling.

"Oh! You're up! I'm just looking for anything with caffeine… AKA coffee!!!!"

"Alice, we don't have coffee, I can't drink it so… ha!"

"Well, what about red bull?"

"Alice…"

"Forget that.. I have a whole case in the car… let's go!"

"EDWARD!!!! GET TO MOM AND DAD'S IN THE NEXT 20 MINTUES!!!!"

"Nooooo"

"EDWARD ANYTHONY CULLEN, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT AND IF I DON'T HEAR THE SHOWER TURNING ON IN ONE MINUTE I'M GOING TO CALL EMMETT TO COME AND SHOOT YOU WITH HIS BB GUN!!!" Suddenly you could hear footsteps pounding on the floor and the shower turning on within the second.

"Good job Alice. I don't think he's ever moved that fast…"

"All in a days work my friend. Now, lets get you to Rose's so we can do your make up and everything."

"Alice… let's go! We want to see your dress… you've been in there for two hours!" Rosalie whined.

"There isn't anyone but you two out there right?"

"Yep!" I giggled. The door swung open and there stood a princess. Her dress had intricate designs on the bodice and gems were attached all the way down to the floor. (PIC ON PROFILE)

"Alice you're beautiful!!!!" I screeched looking Alice up and down.

"Can we get downstairs now; I want to marry my Jazzy soon, and the limo's outside!!!" Alice exclaimed while descending down the stairs.

The ceremony went by perfectly, Carlisle gave Alice away and Esme only shed one poolful of tears. Now, sitting at the reception, next to Edward and the rest of the family is when the fun began. Alice and Jasper were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock before their first dance.

"Bella, dance with me?" Edward asked, hand extended.

"It would be my pleasure." I whispered as he helped me up. Edward was singing in my ear, this was a wedding song. The tears were streaming down my face when the intro started.

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded"

Oh god, Edward can put those boys to shame…

"hmmm" I moaned going down towards the floor.

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?" Edward's worried voice asked, pulling me back up.

"I'm fine… I just need to sit down…" I assured, having Edward lead me towards my chair.

"Bells, you okay?" Emmett asked loudly sitting down next to me.

"I'm fine


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EPOV

Alice and Jasper were officially married and off to who knows where on their honeymoon. Bella and I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to claim us. My arms were wrapped around her ever growing stomach and she seemed to fall asleep within the first ten minutes. For me on the other hand, it took more like an hour.

I awoke to the bed creaking underneath me. Thinking nothing of it, since lately Bella's been tossing and turning constantly; I closed my eyes and waited to doze back off. About three minutes later I heard the shower running, which made me shoot out of bed and into the master bathroom. Inside I found Bella standing under the falling water rubbing circles on her stomach. Her knuckles were a light color and her face was contorted in pain. She couldn't be having contractions could she? She's only 32 weeks, it's still to early for them to come... [**Sorry if that's not correct... obviously I don't know so much about this topic so, bear with me here!] **

"Bella? Darling?" I asked "Are you okay?" What a stupid question... of course she's not okay!

"I'm fi- no!!!!" She screamed grabbing onto my arm. I wrapped myself around her body, trying to absorb the pain. I didn't care that I was soaked to the bone with water nor did I care that it was two in the morning. All I could think about was Bella and my children... that's all I could care about. We stood there for about a half hour before I decided enough was enough.

"Bella, love... we've got to get to a doctor."

"No, you're a doctor... fix it!" She cried gripping me tighter.

"Bells, I'm not that kinds of doctor... come on love, please for me?" I pleaded hoping she would give in.

"F-fine... only cuz I'm" she sucked in a breath and held it... "worried about the twins..." she finished.

"Thank you."

"Oh dear god! Is she alright?" my mother cried as she walked through Bella's hospital room door. She was still dressed in her pajama's, just wearing a jacket with her hair in a pony tail. Bella had an IV in her arm, feeding her medications that could stop the contractions.

"Mom, she's fine... just some early contractions." I whispered sleeplessness evident in my voice. Soon the rest of the family shuffled in. Emmett and Rosalie, holding a sleeping Tyler, Carlisle (who was on the clock as we speak), Charlie and Rene.

"Hi everybody!" Bella yawned, already assuming that the others were here. A chorus of greetings was sung. Suddenly, my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"EDWARDANTHONYMASENCULLENPUTYOURWIFEONTHEPHONETHISINSTANT!!!!!" a pixie voice screamed in my ear.

"You." I said handing the phone to Bella. She looked at who was calling and sighed.

"Yes Alice?"

BPOV

"Yes Alice?" I asked politely into the phone's microphone.

"Bella Swan! You better NOT have those kids when I'm not there!!!! I don't care if you have to push them back in with your own bear hands... I swear, if I'm not there when they're born I will positively kill you!"

"Alice, I'm not having the kids today!! I promise, but if you're not here when the time comes, tough! I'm not 'pushing them back in with my bear hands!" I quoted. The rest of my family looked like they were on the verge of laughter.

"Okay, good. Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine Alice."

"If you were really fine would you be spending time in Forks Hospital missy?" she teased.

"Alliiiiiiiceeeeeeee stttttttoppppp!" I moaned sounding like a spoiled little kid. "It's not like I've ever been here before; seriously, the ER should probably give me my own wing: The Bella Cullen Wing- Where everything of everything, including the impossible and strangest diseases/injuries are cured." I laughed. That got everyone including Dr. Fernandez, who had walked into my room sometime during my conversation, to laugh.

"Alice, I've got to go! Have fun with Jazz!" I said, but before I could hang up Emmett had the speaker pressed up against his mouth and he yelled, "Don't forget to use protection!" That got us all going again before the Dr. cleared her throat.

"Okay Bella, when this IV is empty you may leave. I'm going to want weekly if not more then weekly visits from you to prevent any more of these cases from happening again. Okay? Edward, you can sign her out and get the IV and stuff out in a little bit... I trust you." Edward merely grinned.

"Okay guys, we're going to be going... call us if anything happens okay?" Rosalie said while kissing both Edward and I on the cheek. Emmett, while still holding his son, gave me a one armed hug and waved at Edward.

"Bella? Would you mind if I come home with you? Edward has work today and I really don't want..." Esme began moving her hands around in circles.

"Yea! Sure Esme, it's not like I'll be doing anything important right?" I asked. She laughed and helped me sit up.

"Edward can you get this thing out of my hand?" I asked. Edward was standing against the window frame just peering out, moving his hands through his hair. When he didn't turn around I called him again louder. Still he didn't here me. Instead I grabbed my pillow and one handedly threw it at him, smacking the back of his head lightly. He turned around and looked at me.

"Edward, IV... out, please?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yeah... here..." he murmured sitting next to my bed. His hands pulled back the tape and easily slid the needle. "There" he whispered, kissing my on the forehead. I was already detached from all the monitors so Esme helped me get up and back into my normal clothes.

"Hey, mom, can you take Bella back to the house?? I want to just check on one of my patients..." he asked carefully. He had this strange look in his eye that Esme also noticed, and she nodded leading me outside. Edward diffidently wasn't going to be checking on a patient, that's for sure... but what could he be doing?"

CaPOV (Carlisle)

"Dad?" Edward asked walking through my office door, "Do you have time to maybe talk?" he asked quietly looking down at his shoes.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Edward looked hesitantly around the room then sighed.

"Dad, I-I-I don't know if I can do this." he stated blankly.

"Do what son?" I asked, faking my question. Of course I already knew what this was about. Emmett did the same this only a year or two ago.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Seeing Bella in there before made me think, with having the twins only so far away. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father... I don't think I can do it. What if I don't do it right or forget to feed them or... what if I just can't do it?" He cried. He had tears in his eyes and I led him over to one of the couches in my office. Even though he was a grown man, I took my son in my arms and held him close whispering soothing words. Personally, he would make a great father. He's responsible, caring, loving. The way he takes care of Bella only shows what he's really capable of. Nobody else have I ever seen, not even Jasper or Emmett, moves or looks at their wife and Edward does to Bella. She's the most important thing to him and I can only imagine how he would act with his own kids.

"Edward, every father has his doubts when entering into fatherhood. Trust me, I've been there, more then one I have to say. At first when Emmett was born, I was worried that I would do something wrong. Of course I already knew how to take care of a child by working in the hospital for so many years, but even then, the first time I held my own child in my arms. The tiny, fragile human baby that I created, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to give him the life I wanted. But, look how you three, Alice, Emmett and you, turned out. I think your mother and I did a pretty good job!" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"But Emmett and Rose make it look so easy..."

"Son, every group of parents have there own struggles. Believe me, this wasn't easy for them either. Actually, Emmett came to me to with the same questions only weeks before Tyler was born. They've been through their ups and downs, but they made it through as a couple. I'm not going to lie to you Edward, parenting isn't easy. It's not easy to have children, watch them grow up and then watch them start their own lives. Having twins won't be easy either, I promise you; it will probably make it harder. You and Alice were far harder to care for them Emmett alone... But remember, you and Bella will need to work together on this part of your lives. You will need each other more now then ever before, but I can assure you. The minute that you see your children all those fears will vanish. Granted, they may return later on, but all you'll care about is the little bundle of flesh and love that will be placed in your arms. The best thing you can do for that baby is to love and cherish it. " Edward was sobbing now into my shoulder, I'm not sure if it was out of love or sadness or worry. All I know is that I told him everything that I could offer him. He will need to learn many other things himself. I know he and Bella will have their ups and downs in the next few months and I guarantee that Edward will be sleeping on our couch once or twice because of fights between the two of them, but that's life. They will always love each other and there's no other way about it. They can figure this out... it's just like a puzzle; they need to flip and explore every single piece before completing life. Not every piece will fit, but you can always make a new picture using what you have.

A/N: So... good? Bad? Tell me what you think.

Twilighter5


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, I am hoping to finish this story within the next week, maybe week and ½. Anyways... Thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter 17

Edward received his first letter from his savior Jacob a few weeks ago. He informed Edward that everyone at their camp missed him and checked up on his injuries. He's a great friend; I can't wait to meet him. Jake, according to Rachel, will be coming home in four months or so. I haven't talked to Edward about it yet but I want Jacob to be one of the twin's godfather. He deserves to have some part in our lives, he all but saved Edward so many months ago. I am also thinking of having Angela, Ben and Rachel also be the godparents. Angela has been a friend through high school, along with her boyfriend- no fiancé Ben. She was always there when I needed someone to talk to and I think that she could be a good impact on my children's lives. Also, Rachel has been through so much with me these last months. Even though I've only known her for a short amount of time, she has seen me at my best and my worst. Also, she took over my job and is helping me by keeping the class going and in order. If she hadn't been there already I'd have another thing on my agenda... re-teaching how to teach my class to an assistant permanent substitute.

"Edward?" I called after hearing the doorbell chime. "Can you get the door?"

"Um... sure?" he called running down the stairs. I had been on bed rest these past weeks and can't do anything it seems. All of a sudden I heard Edward's pained voice murmuring softly.

"No...No!" he muttered louder.

"Honey?" I asked as I heard him sobbing. I quickly got up, forgetting the doctors warnings, and waddled as fast as I could over to my husband. I found him gabbing the banister as if without it he would collapse. He was crying, big fat watery tears flowing continuously down his beautiful face.

"Edward?" I began before noticing the brown letter on the floor. The paper looked so official... so familiar. Oh no... I managed to bend over and grab the slice of paper and gasped when I saw what it said.

_Dear Mr. Edward Cullen,_

_It is in our sincerest apologies to inform you of the death of your friend Jacob Henry Black. It was in his request that we send a notice along to not only his family, but also to you. We are very sorry to inform you of this loss. Please remember that he was lost fighting for what he believed in and keep your memories of him close to your heart. If you need any more information on this soft subject, please feel free to call 336-982-4785 or please write to me at:_

_Seth Clearwater_

_236 U.S. Recruit_

_56223891103256 _

_Jake was a great person and was loved by everyone. He will live on forever through you and his family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Seth Clearwater_

I rushed over and wrapped my arms around Edward. He gently embraced me back and kissed my forehead.

"He's gone...." he whispered into my head.

"Edward.... he's... he's in a better place. At-at least they told you." I whispered, tears now in my own eyes. I know that Jake was a person of high importance to Edward. He had saved his life and knowing Edward, I can only imagine what was going through his mind... 'I should have been there to save him!'. He blames himself for everything that I know. I need to stay strong for my husband. He had just lost one of the most important people to him and I know he will try anything to punish himself. I need to be here for him... he needs to know that he, no we, can get through this. As a family.

A/N: There's a shocker! Didn't expect that now did you? Thanks again to all my reviewers! I will try to keep cranking these out soon. Oh and I was wondering, what exactly are the Twilight Awards. Many people keep mentioning them but, I really don't understand what they are. Thanks!

twilighter5


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

RPOV

Today we were having Carlisle and Esme's surprise Anniversary Party. They have been married for 32 years today.

"Alice, is Bella here yet?" I called re-arranging the chip bowls again. Pita-Sour Cream and Onion- Plain- Salt.

"Nope! Wait! The Volvo just pulled up! They're here!" she giggled while running out to greet them at the car. Bella's ready to blow, I swear. If she makes one wrong move I'm afraid that she will literally explode right here in my kitchen.

The last few weeks were tragic. Edward's friend's burial and memory service was a couple weekends ago on a dark, rainy and all around sad day. I have never seen my brother in law in such a mess. Many people showed up from both forks and La Push to grieve for the lost soldier. Emmett and I went along with the others for support. Bella was amazing. She was able to handle her friend Rachel, since it was her brother and her own husband's sadness without falling apart herself. You would think that her hormones would get to her at that specific time, but she held. She had her weak moments, but otherwise she was strong for her husband.

"Rose?" Bella called while walking through the front door, supported by Edward. Thankfully he was coming back down to earth, realizing that life needs to goes on and his wife needs him now more then ever most likely.

"In here Bella!" I called bending over to pull the food out of the oven.

"UWNCLE EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a new TWUCK!!!!" my son screamed running out of the play room. I heard the thud as Tyler smashed into Edward's legs.

"Hey squirt!" he laughed. Edward laughed. He Laughed? I walked quickly out to the living room where Bella, who was now sitting on the couch with pillows behind her back, was obviously thinking the same thing. Alice's face mirrored my own and the entire family was looking at Edward. He was sitting of the floor cross-legged looking at Tyler's new toy jeep wrangler toy that Emmett managed to find at the supermarket. He was laughing and suddenly he had Tyler on his shoulders and was running out to his car making rocket ship sounds.

"He-"Alice began once he was out of earshot. Bella was smiling the biggest smile in the world and Emmett and Jasper just sat there watching the football game that was on the TV, but I didn't miss the smirks on their faces.

"He's going to be a good dad Bells." Emmett exclaimed out of nowhere.

"I know... I can't wait."

"Mommy, look at what Uwncle Edward bought me! A stephascope!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I heard Esme's voice call from the doorway. There was humor in her tone and when we turned to look for where she was she was standing there with Carlisle smiling. Well that was NOT how I planned this on happening.

"GWAMMMMA! GWAMMMMPA!" A blur of curly blonde hair streaked across the room.

"Hey buddy!" Carlisle exclaimed laughing. He swung Tyler around a few times before he said something unexpected.

"HAWPY ANIVERSRY!" he giggled kissing Esme on the cheek. She just smiled and looked at me and then around the room.

"Oh Edward!" she gushed. Wow. Mothers really did notice everything. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she whispered something in his ear making him smile even bigger and look down.

"Can we eat now that they're here?" my goofball of a husband asked.

"No." Alice stated sharply. "Presents first." She thrusted a big box to Esme and was bouncing up and down on the couch.

"That's not necessecery..." The wrapping paper was already being torn to shreds.

"Oh Alice." her tears welled up and she held the gift up.

_Family Forever_

_Together or Apart_

_A special place in our hearts_

_Love each other_

_Love one another_

_Family Forever_

_Cannot be apart_

_Best friends and brothers_

_Connected by heart_

_Mom & Dad- Love you so much.... thanks for everything and loving us through every rough patch in our lives. We can always count on you to love each and every one of us--Forever: together or apart. Remember that you hold a special spot in each of our hearts._

_With lots of Love,_

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Tyler, _______ & _________

"Alice. Guys, it's beautiful." Esme cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We can add the twins after we know the names." I whispered She flipped through the book showing each and every picture: Their Wedding Day, Emmett and my wedding day, Bella and Edwards' and Alice and Jaspers'. Tyler's baby picture, me pregnant, Alice and Jasper on the beach, Edward and Bella on the boat when he was proposing, Edward's military picture, Bella and Edward on Christmas a couple months ago.

BPOV

Esme really seemed to enjoy the gift. Even after we ate she was still going on and on about the pictures and how much they mean to her. I hadn't been feeling great all morning and I thought it was just a back pain or possible a new kind of pain I was experiencing.

"I'm going to get some water. Anybody need anything?" I asked getting up from the chair on the deck. The women were engrossed in the book and didn't seem to hear me to I walked back through the double glass doors into the Rose's beautiful kitchen. The fridge, only a mere 10 feet away, took about thirty seconds to reach and the cabinet about another 20. I was just about to put the glass to my lips when the pain started. Subconsciously I whimpered and grabbed onto the counter top. The pain was worse then I've ever felt before and impossible to describe. I breathed in and out hoping it would pass and in good time it did. Weird. I went to get another sip of my drink about ten minutes later when it happened again, this time a lot worse and going straight through my middle. I couldn't help the tiny scream that erupted out of my mouth. My knuckles were turning white from gripping the counter and I couldn't breathe.

"Awnty Bewa? You owkay?" I hear a small voice ask from behind me.

"Tyler—get uncle Edward.... now!" I practically screamed. He took of running and I heard the door slam from the side door.

"Uwncle Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

EPOV

"Uwncle Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked up from my discussion that I was having with my father and brothers only to see Tyler running through the backyard screaming.

"What's up doc?" Emmett asked his son.

"Awnty Bewa's cwyin'" he answered. This got my mind completely off of the car engine that I was talking about. I got down on my knees in front of my nephew and looked him in the eye.

"What happened Tyler? Where's Aunt Bella?" I asked calmly, but with enough force to get him to tell me.

"She's in ve kitchven. I downt no why buwt she was cwyin'! he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. It would have been cute if the situation wasn't so serious. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I were all suddenly bounding towards the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice asked when we ran past them.

"Bella-" was I could get out before I saw the picture before me. I saw my wife grabbing onto the counter shaking while tiny screams escaped through her beautiful lips.

"Bella?" I asked while wrapping my arms around her. Somehow she managed to turn around and cling to my shirt, almost putting her fingers through the material.

"Love?" I whispered stroking her hair.

"It hurts!!!!!!!!! Edward!!!!!!!!!!! Make it stoppppppppppppp!" she cried biting my shirt.

"Are they like last time?" I whispered back trying not to sound scared.

"NO-no-o."

"On a scale of one to ten how much worse?"

"11."

"Bella let me call the doctor."

"NO!" She screamed causing me to drop my phone.

"You're a doctor. Make it stop!" she begged crying harder now.

"I can't do anything!" I said getting nervous now.

"Edwarddddddddddd..." she cried gripping me, if possible, tighter.

"Bella?" my dad suddenly asked putting the pieces together, "Bella, walk a little around the house... that should.... ugh... help and we have to wait a little before and if we need to call the doctor."

"Fine." she said into my chest. I took her hand and we began walking around the house. We walked around the entire house at least three times before she screamed again. This was it.... this is the moment that will change our lives forever.

_**YES!!!! Chapter 18- Review and tell me what you thought!!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I've had this chapter done for quite some time but school has gotten soo hectic and I really haven't had chance to transfer the file.. I know I'm sorry. I already have Twisted Fate the sequel typed and it SHOULD be up today or tomorrow... Here's chapter 19 guys, thanks so much for all the reviews by the way! They really helped me rewrite this chapter! **

RPOV

Bella's contractions started sometime ago and it would only be a matter of time until she went fully into labor. Every time she screamed or cried out in pain from wherever she was in the house I would place my hand over my own stomach, remembering from all those years ago. I could only imagine what she was going through even though I've been there since she was having twins, not one. The entire house was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the next Cullen or two. The boys (minus Edward) were all sitting on the couch watching a football game. You could tell that none of them were really paying attention though since they were all looking anywhere but the television. Alice and Esme were flipping through fashion magazines absent mindedly.

"EDWARD!" another shriek echoed throughout the house followed shortly by a "DAD!?!?" We all took that as our cues and everyone was suddenly in action. Carlisle jumped out of his seat and ran up to where the yelling came from. I ran to the closet in the hallway to grab Bella's baby bag and Alice went to get her shoes and coat. Esme stood directing everybody where to go while Jasper and Emmett escaped out the front door with everyone's keys to start all the cars. Somehow Emmett got Edward to give him the keys to his car... I thought that baby was more precious then Bella at times.

"Edward? Lets. GO. NOW!" Bella exclaimed holding onto Edward's hand for dear life.

"We're going as fast as we can love." he whispered soothingly in her ear making her a little more comfortable for a few seconds.

"Edward, the car is ready to go, go get in. I'll help Bella the rest of the way." I said taking Bella's hand. He gave me one fleeting glance before shooting out the door.

"Rose?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How long does it hurt."

"A long time Bella." I exclaimed laughing, "But think, after this you'll have two mini Bellas or Edwards. Besides, it should get better soon." That got her two smile and we quickly got to the Volvo. I eased Bella into the passenger seat and kissed her cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise." I said to both Bella and Edward. Edward hit the gas the minute the passenger door closed tearing down the street, dirt flying out from behind him.

5 Hours Later....

"ROSALIE! THIS. IS... UGH. YOU. PROMISED. THAT. IT WOULD GET BETTER!" Bella screamed holding onto the sides of her bed fighting through another contraction. Bella's parents showed up three hours ago and looked pained to see their daughter in the pain she was in.

"BELLA!!! LOOK WHAT I JUST BOUGHT DOWNSTAIRS!!!" the pixie came in with at least ten shopping bags. Bella glared at her and Alice quickly put the items down and moved to the corner.

"Knock Knock. Hello Bella lets see how we're doing." The doctor quickly and silently checked how far along Bella was before smiling and whispering to the nurse who was also in the room.

"We're going to break down the bed Bella, you ready?" Bella nodded quickly looking at Edward for support. He was glowing and slightly bouncing like Alice in his seat next to Bella's bed.

"I'm going to need everyone to leave except the people of Bella's choice."

"Al-lice, Rose, Mom, Esme and Edward" Bella stuttered shifting in her bed into a more comfortable position. The boys looked disappointed but Alice assured them that she would get it on tape. As the nurse's prepared Bella for the main event, Alice started up the camera in the corner. It sat on the tripod and Alice was silently jumping up and down where she was standing. Esme went to stand next to Edward and Rene stood next to me, to Bella's left.

"Ready Bella?" Edward whispered kissing his wife's forehead. She smiled then grimaced when another contraction hit.

"Bella, when you feel pressure I want you to push okay?"

"How bout now?" Bella cried gripping my hand.

"Ready? 1...2...3...4..." That's how the rest of the birth took place. Edward stayed semi-calm during the process, even when Bella was screaming at him. I guess with him being a doctor he's been through worse. Suddenly a cry was heard in the room and the nurse held up a beautiful baby boy.

"Okay, Bella, one more then you should be done!" the doctor laughed. In the blink of an eye another cry was heard signaling the arrival of my niece or nephew. They placed the baby in Bella's awaiting arms and Edward announced that it was a girl.

"We're going to give you some time alone..." Esme stated while we all filed out of the room towards the door.

"Wait!" Bella breathed, "Thank you... all of you." We all gave Bella a hug and said our congratulations before walking out to the waiting room to our awaiting husbands.

BPOV

"Good job love." Edward whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

_"I'm an uncle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _someone announced from the hallway.

"Emmett." Edward and I both laughed. I quickly looked down at the two bundles in my arms. The girl looked like me, but had Edward's eyes and her brother looked like Edward, with his hair and his crooked smile. He's going to be quite the charmer just like his daddy. I can tell.

"So, am I going to have to call them thing one and two or are we going to name them?" Edward exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hm..." I whispered. "You have any ideas? I don't think we ever thought about them... How could we forget that?" I asked looking at my husband.

"I've actually been thinking a little bit... Let's see. For a girl, I would love to name her Sarah... I've always liked that name and it means princess so, I think it's a really good fit." he exclaimed tapping her little nose with his finger. That little girl already had her daddy wrapped around his finger...

"What about a middle name?" he asked looking to me. "I was thinking we could use Marie like yours...."

"No. That middle name is over used, no offense. How about ...Grace?"

"Sarah Grace Cullen. It's got a nice ring to it."

"Yea and maybe if we put Grace in her name she will be somewhat coordinated unlike her extremely klutzy mother." I explained jokingly.

"You know, I think your klutziness is very attractive." he replied in a husky voice. I could only smile at him before quickly stating, "That's because you were always there to catch me when I fall..."

"True. What about your son. We can't just call him the boy now can we?"

"Well... I'm not sure if you're going to like it, but I've kind of been thinking about this one. Now, don't get me wrong and we don't have to name him this it's only and idea. I was just thinking about the name.... um... well... I was thinking about.... Jacob." Edward's face suddenly changed and he was expressionless. "Or we can name him Anthony, like your middle name. I've always loved that name too!" I quickly added trying to keep Edward from going back to his depressed state. I stared at his face for about three minutes and then he finally said something.

"It's perfect."

"What's perfect?"

"Jacob Anthony."

"Really?" I asked surprised that he was going with my idea. "We honestly don't have to, it was only an idea."

"No love. I like it and it's nice. Jake was a good man and he helped me. He deserves to be remembered every single day of our lives." Edward murmured into my hair, obviously trying to prevent the tears.

"You know what Edward? I think we're probably the two luckiest people in the world."

"That you are right about indeed. I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: OKAY! Finally. There's the chapter and I know I know, I could have done more with it but I've a) never had a child of my own and b) have never experienced childbirth what so ever. I'm sorry if this is not exactly what happens, but I tried my best. Thanks to all of my reviewers who helped me with the name selections and the genders... I couldn't have done it without you! Why do I feel like I'm making a Grammy speech? :D Anyways, thanks again to all my fabulous reviewers and readers. There are probably a couple more chapters for this story and then the sequel that I will hopefully start. YAY! I'm also thinking of writing another story or two that I thought of and they are based off the movies "She's the man" starring Amanda Bynes and also "On the line" If anyone has seen those movies and would like to give me some feed back if it's a good idea or not just drop me a review! That's all for now,

twlighter5


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

EPOV

"Edward, is this really necessary?" Bella whined while I pushed her through the hospital corridors towards the exit. In her arms were our two children, Sarah and Jacob. Born at 11:16pm (Jacob) and 11:18pm (Sarah). Today was Feb 8, four days after we were officially a family.

"You know, I don't think that I was ever this happy to see the Volvo until today." Bella muttered smiling at my Volvo sitting in the parking lot. I gently took Sarah out of Bella's arms and easily strapped her into one of the two car seats that now occupy my Volvo. Bella placed Jake in his seat before getting in the passenger seat herself and we were off, away to start our new life.

BPOV

"Edward...." I groaned looking at the house. There were balloons and banners decorating the front porch announcing the arrival of the twins.

_BEEP BEEP_. Edward had to honk the horn on his car. He turned and smiled at me before whispering, "Welcome home love."

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!" My pixie friend screeched running out of _**my **_house. "Let me see!!!!!!!!!!" I quickly got out the car and opened the back door to take my son out of his car seat.

"Ooooooooh! He looks like Edward! Oh my god! Is that Sarah? Bella. She looks like you! Wait, with a little bit of Edward eye color wise. They're adorable!"

"Yes Alice they are now can we get them inside?" my savior asked saving me from any more questions. The walk up the path to my front door went too fast because the minute I walked through the door every body in our family started taking pictures and drooling over my angels. We basically played pass the baby. One family member held them both while Alice snapped pictures of the twins and that person. About an hour after everybody calmed down I felt a tap on my right leg.

"Yeah Tyler?" I asked looking down at my nephew.

"Can Me wold won of ve babies?" he asked making puppy dog eyes. I nodded and showed him how to hold his arms. When I placed Jake in his arms Tyler's face broke out into a smile and he began laughing.

"Alice..." I said hoping she would hurry up to take the picture.

"That's soooo cute!" she breathed before snapping away another roll of film. My family... so loving and always there. We're all together (thank the lord) to celebrate this very special day. The day our family grew again, but we're still growing together every second.

"SOOooooooo can we eat?" Emmett asked as soon as the pictures were done. My oh my. The typical Cullen/Whitlock/McCarthy/Swan family.

AN: Okay everybody that's it. That's the end of the story. I know the ending wasn't great but the sequel will be up within the next week or so. Thanks again to all my reviewers who made this story a success. Put me on author alert or story alert so you know when the sequel is up and ready to be read: D I hope you enjoyed this story, I really enjoyed writing it. Btw, the pictures of all the characters including the twins and Tyler are up on my profile.

Twilighter5


End file.
